Warlock
|image= |caption=The warlock in Mirror Image |race=Unknown |status=Alive |faction=Good |gender=Male |health=One blow (MI); Varies depending on gun (NMD) |level=All levels (MI); a level in level set 71-80 NMD) |game=Mirror Image, Nitrome Must Die, Bump Battle Royale}} The warlock is the main character in the game Mirror Image. He is a male wizard, who is trying to liberate his homeland from enemies. He also appears in Nitrome's 100th game, Nitrome Must Die. Appearance The warlock is dressed bizarrely, wearing a headdress which is the skull of a ram with a purple feather on top, encrusted with a ruby, he is wearing purple clothes and a purple cloak. Due to being shaded or some other unknown history, his skin is green. Game information Mirror Image History The warlock's house was invaded by black and white coloured demons. His home was pulled apart, and many things did not work properly; the bottom of his home being right above a purple vortex. The Warlock set out to reverse the effects of his home. Game information The warlock uses his staff to teleport from place to place. He will die if he falls into the void or comes in contact with any enemy, enemy attack, or hazard. Nitrome Must Die The warlock appears as an enemy in Nitrome Must Die. He is the cause of a dangerous glitch which heavily slows down the level. He only appears once in the game, appearing in one level in level set 71-80. When the Warlock appears, it attack by firing several purple orbs that rotate around the player, soon hitting them. After this, the warlock teleports to a random platform in the level, again firing before teleporting. The warlock is unable to walk with his feet, and relies on teleportation. Due to them being unable to walk, and being completely stationary when visible, they are open for attack most of the time. Warlock has low health, and can be easily destroyed if they are shot fast enough. Glitch There is a very dangerous glitch in Nitrome Must Die caused by the warlock, and the first glitch on Nitrome Must Die to be heavily complained about by fans. In the level with the Warlock, the game was programmed to slowly enter a warlock, so that there would eventually be ten warlocks. This caused the game to heavily lag, to the point that the player could actually be killed by the overwhelming amount of purple orbs. It was still possible to complete the level, and with the pistol, only the player has to keep the Warlock population in the level to two. This glitch was soon fixed by Nitrome on November 28th, 2011 . Armament The warlock is armed with a golden staff which holds a red sphere in the middle. When the warlock sees where he wants to go, he can bang his staff down, and disappear in a wisp of purple smoke, reappearing at his destination. Cameos *Factory skin - The warlock appears as a toy that is going to be placed in a box. File:WarlockFactory.png|The warlock in the Factory skin Gallery Mirrorimageicon.png|The warlock in the icon of Mirror Image Full mmwarlock.png|An avatar of the warlock Bumpbattlewarlock.PNG|The warlock in a bumper car Bump Battle Royale Trivia *Although the warlock is a male witch, he does not use any magical powers, aside from his golden staff. References Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Main characters as enemies in Nitrome Must Die